Listening People Have Ears
by The Atlantean
Summary: Miley and Jake overhear something that they didn't expect to hear. Loliver and Jiley oneshot. Rated T just in case


**Disclamer: **Last time I checked I didn't own Hannah Montana.

"Miley for the umpteenth time, I DO NOT LIKE Oliver! Get the picture?!" Lilly was telling me that morning at our lockers before school.

"Aw, come on Lills. You sooooooo like him!"

"Miley, how many times do I have to repeat myself? Me and Oliver are as likely to get together as House and Cuddy are likely to get together!"

"Very likely then."

Lilly looked at me.

"Do you even _watch _the show?"

I paused there.

"No but-"

"Come on Miley. Give up! Please?"

I sighed.

"But Lilly-"

"Oliver and I won't be getting together so please drop it. For me?"

"Fine!" I said throwing my hands up in the air.

"Good." She slammed her locker. "Oh look there's Oliver. Gotta go."

And with that she raced off to meet him.

"And yet you say you don't like him!" I muttered to myself as I placed the last of my books in my locker.

"What's that?"

I looked up to see my boyfriend of 2 months looking at me.

"Hey Jake!" I said pecking his cheek.

"So what's up?"

"What isn't? Huge Maths test later, got too much homework in French and oh did I mention that Lilly won't admit her feelings for Oliver, and vice versa?" I said, all in one breath.

"Woah!" Jake said putting his arms out. "Slow down. Did you just say that Lilly and Oliver _liked _each other?"

I gave him the same look Lilly game me.

"And Cleopatra and Julius Caesar so didn't like each other."

"Okay, okay, it's kinda of obvious that those two may have feelings for each other!"

"Jake, honey, where have you been for the last few years?"

"Uh, Romania?" He said unsurely.

"Look!" I pointed at Lilly and Oliver.

Oliver was leaning against his locker with a huge grin plastered all over his face. He was talking and laughing to Lilly.

"See if that doesn't say love I don't know what does!"

"Wait they _love _each other now?"

"Jake, please, keep up with the times!"

Jake shook his head.

"Okay let's see if I got this right. Lilly and Oliver love each other but won't admit it?"

"Got it in one!"

"I think I deserve a kiss for that very hard conclusion!"

I rolled my eyes but gave him a quick kiss.

"There satisfied?"

"Maybe…." Jake said trailing off.

I rolled my eyes again.

"Men!"

"HEY! What is so wrong with us?"

"Well first there is, oh could you hand me a piece of paper and a pen? You may want to sit down! This could take a while."

"Oh ha, ha!" Jake said sarcastically.

I laughed.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Jake said.

"Play cupid." I said simply I pretended to shoot an arrow and mad a 'Pwing' noise

Jake then got this grin on his face.

"And I know just how to do it."

"How?" I said eagerly.

He smiled and the whispered it into my ears.

"You know, that _may _just work." I said rubbing my hands together.

***

"Thanks for inviting us over for a sleepover Miley. I brought some wicked movies that you wanted to see!" Lilly said putting her bag down.

It was Saturday night and I had decided to invite Lilly and Oliver around for a sleepover and some movies. Little did they realise that they were in store for more than just a sleepover and some movies.

The door open and Jake came in.

"Hey Miley, you ready for that press conference about our dating status?" He said.

I then put her hand to her mouth and pretended to look surprised.

"Oh shoot! I like totally forgot about that!"

"It's okay Miles. You do the press conference and we'll wait here." Lilly looked at Oliver.

"Sure, we'll wait!" Oliver said.

"You guys are the best!" I said hugging them.

"Well come on!"

"Okay let's go!" I said dashing out the door with Jake.

As soon as we were out of sight we double back and headed towards the deck were he hid and waited.

"You're a genius! Soon they will realise that they were made for each other and then we'll all live happily ever after!" I said with glee.

"Once upon a time, lived a princess called Miley who dreamed about her friends getting together." Jake said in a deep voice.

"Oh shut up!" I said punching him. "They are talking!"

"Sooooo….." Lillys' voice drifting from the living room.

"Yeah." Oliver said putting his hands in his pockets and rocking from side to side. "What now?"

I carefully moved slightly so I could see what they were doing. Oliver and Lilly were standing in front of the TV, their bags next to them.

"So how about that movie? Just because Miley isn't here doesn't mean we can't!" Lilly said shrugging.

"True!" Said Oliver.

"So what movie?" Lilly said bending down and examining my selection of movies.

"How about Love Actually?" Oliver suggested.

Good, a romance. The movie will get all lovely dovey and they will realise that's what they want with each other.

"Nah, what about Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince?" Lilly said holding it up.

Adverture. Okay, when Ginny kisses Harry they will probably kiss too.

"Nah, I've read the book and the movie sucks Plus it could never be as good as the book." **A/N: Agree with Oliver here.**

"Same, too many mistakes for me. What about Elizabeth: The Golden Age?"

Romance PLUS adventure. Hmm! A two in one deal. Wait! That reminds me! I have a coupon for a two for one deal at Pizza Hut.

"Okay," Lilly continued. "How about The Lovely Bones? We've always wanted to see it."

Isn't that movie scary? PERFECT!

Oliver scratched his head.

"Alright."

YES!

Lilly put the DVD into the DVD player and sat back on the couch and leaned into Oliver who had his arm around her.

That's strange. Are they _cuddling_? I watched them get comfortable and I couldn't help but noticed they look so cute together! I don't know what they don't get together. Everyone says they should. But at the same time they looked a little _too _comfortable. Is something else going on here?

"You know, I'm glad Miley had that press conference." Oliver said, with his arm still around Lilly.

Gosh Oliver. I'm definitely feeling the love here.

"Yeah same. Gives us some alone time together." Lilly said leaning back into Oliver.

Sheesh. I'm loved, aren't I?

"I know!" Oliver said.

Lilly put her head on his shoulder while Oliver rubbed her shoulder.

I got back to my last point here. Is something going on here that I should know about?

But then the movie started, so they shut up.

For the next several minutes neither Oliver nor Lilly spoke. But then when Lindsey was in Mr Harveys' house, Lilly gripped Olivers' T-shirt and Oliver pulled him into her. When Mr Harvey heard the creak, Lilly actually buried her head into Oliver.

Getting movie to make Lilly and Oliver cuddle: CHECK!

The movie slowly finished and Lilly had this look on her face. Oliver switched off the TV.

"Alright, it's official. That was so not like the book!" Lilly stated, staring at the blank TV in horror.

"You okay?" Oliver looked at her with concern all over his face.

"I'm fine." Lilly said.

Oliver rubbed her arm.

"Want me to make us some hot chocolate?" He asked.

Lilly nodded.

Huh, is it just me or did that little scene suggest something else was going on here? I looked at Jake and he had this puzzled expression all over his face. I turned back to Oliver.

"So, when do you think we should tell Miley?" Oliver said pouring the boiled water into two mugs.

THAT got my attention. Tell me what? Maybe they…..maybe they……I give up!

"What?" Lilly said snapping out of a trance.

Oliver came over to her with two mugs of hot chocolate and gave one to her.

"You know, tell her." Oliver said sitting down.

"Oh, _that_." Lilly said taking a sip of hot chocolate.

Oh come on! I'm lost here!

"Because I think your right, we should tell her….when we're ready to that is." Oliver said.

"Oliver, she's going to fine out sooner or later. She's already suspicious!"

"I know, I know!"

Lilly turned around to face him.

"Look Oliver, soon she'll find out the truth and then hate us for not telling her. I think we should tell her."

"But Lilly, we're not ready!"

"Why not? It's been 3 months!"

My head was spinning. 3 months since _what_?!

Oliver took her hand.

"I think we should tell her in due course."

"And _I _think we should tell her tomorrow. First thing!"

Oliver sighed.

"You're right." He took her other hand.

Lilly smiled.

"Of course I'm right."

I looked at Jake.

"What in Gods' name is going on here?" I whispered.

"Don't know, maybe we should, you know, pretend we just came back." He suggested.

"Okay." I was about to get up but then something stopped me.

Oliver reached over and kissed Lilly full on the lips.

My mouth flew open in shock and next to me so did Jakes'.

Lilly put her arms around Oliver and continue to kiss him. Oliver moved closer to her, still making out here.

"Did they just-?!" I stammered.

"I think so." Jake managed to say.

"I'm gonna call her." I said. "As an experiment."

I quietly rang her.

Lillys' ringtone blasted from the room but Lilly simply just picked it up, hanged up on me and kept making out with Oliver.

"That little rat! She HUNG up on me!" I whispered harshly.

Jake just shrugged.

"At least our work is done."

"DONE? We didn't need to do anything because they are already dating. Oh Lilly lied to me!"

"Maybe she had to?" Jake said unsurely.

Just then Lilly and Oliver pulled apart for air.

"I love you." Lilly said.

"I love you too." Oliver said and resumed kissing her.

"See, Lilly didn't lie to you! She said she didn't like Oliver. She doesn't just like him, she loves him!" Jake said gesturing to the scene we were witnessing.

"I suppose that's true." I said after a while.

"And they are dating, just like we wanted them too."

"Yeah, you're right there but they still kept it a secret."

"Because they probably didn't know how to tell you and plus they weren't ready."  
"I suppose that's a valid reason. But I wish they could have told me though."

"Yeah but as I said before, they probably weren't ready."

"Jake they said they've been dating for 3 months! That's longer than us! Aren't you a little annoyed?"

"Of course I am but they need time, you know to ease into the relationship. It must not me easy to go from best friend for like 13 years to boyfriend and girlfriend."

He was right, I knew it.

"Yeah you're right."

"Of course I am!" He laughed "So come on! Let's leave these lovebirds alone!"

"But man, years can certainly change a relationship status!"

We let out a low giggle.

Jake stood up and I followed suit. As we were walking down to the beach it hit me.

"House and Cuddy must get together then."

**A/N: So I thought I try out this little oneshot idea I had. I really like the ending. I do hope House and Cuddy will get together =) **

**So yeah, REVIEW =)**

**Good Night everyone. I'm off to bed T G I F!!!! =) =) =)**

**Have a great weekend =)**


End file.
